Happy Ending?
by Valora Holmes
Summary: Version of BD. Edward marries Bella, Bella gets changed, you know the drill. Any how, this is a continuation of the story by JasminSaffronCullen, of the same title. Please R&R. Chapter 11 is where my writing starts.
1. Note to the Reader

**Notes on the story.**

Before I begin, I would like to make it clear to everyone that I am continuing on from something which a friend of mine began to write. 'Happy Ending?'

For the benifit of those who do not wish to be searching this site for the chapters written by JasmineSaffronCullen, I shall post those as the first few chapters, then carry on from there.

This story is completely dedicated to JasmineSaffronCullen, because not only is she the orignial authour of this piece, but Jasmine is a wonderful friend.

Hope you enjoy what is to come.

Yours

x'Lilli'x


	2. 1 Barging in

**Chapters 1 - 10 are the work of JasmineSaffronCullen**

**Bella's POV**

Alice has nearly every hair and facial product in the world! She won't let me see Edward, says it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. What rubbish. Finally after 5 hours of torture she lets me out, that leaves me 4 hours of alone time with Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I have to see Bella it's driving me mad. Alice is taking every wedding superstition seriously. My time with Bella is getting shorter, only 4 hours now. She's coming closer, her scent is getting stronger. Once she got sight of me she ran; stumbled, then jumped on me.

"I believe it's our time now" I spoke into the hollow of her neck then kissing her gently. She made a quiet "mmm" and I carried her to my room, stopping abruptly by my bed placing my Bella down gently and slipping in beside her. I began kissing her neck gently then she said,

"You have a promise to keep" turning and tapping my nose.

"Yes I do" I quickly turned on top of her and started kissing her passionately.

**Bella's POV**

"You have a promise to keep" I said turning around and tapping Edward's nose.

"Yes I do" he rolled on top of me. Edward's kiss started like any other and as usual I knotted my hand in his rustled bronze hair and pushed my body closer to his. He broke off, as usual, but for a different reason. His breathing was ragged like mine and his hands hovered over my shirt buttons, he looked at me questioningly, I nodded. His hands were quick but nervous.

"That's it!" Alice and Jasper burst in, "would you two please save it for the honeymoon, were we can't see what you're doing or feel your excitement" they both looked at us, uncomfortable with what they had both experienced. I could feel my blood rushing towards my cheeks. Edward jumped off me as quick as he had rolled on top and sat by my side. I held my head down as I started re-buttoning my shirt in embarrassment.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and Alice just had to ruin it. I jumped off Bella noticing her cheeks turning a bright shade of scarlet. I would miss that. She started buttoning her shirt up.

"How do you think I feel when I hear your thoughts and see what you're picturing?" that did it they both left the room.

_"Sorry"_ they thought.

It was time for Bella to go, Alice had come to get her. Emmett and Jasper decided on taking me hunting to pass the time; well it was a good idea if I was to spend 2 weeks _alone_ with Bella.


	3. 2 Unexpected Guest

**Chapters 1 - 10 are the work of JasmineSaffronCullen**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, where's Alice? Wasn't she meant to wake me? I turned to look at the clock 08:17, okay. Wait... 08:17 WHAT?! Three hours until I have to leave. Alice walked in with a cream robe on and towel wrapped round her hair.

"You're coming with me" and a t that moment she picked me up and put me over her dainty shoulder.

Once we got into Alice's room she sat me on a chair right in the middle away from any mirrors and my torture started yet again.

"Finished" Alice jumped up and looked even more excited than usual. Is that even possible.

"Alice..." her face started to drop

"You don't like it..." her eyes hard and black, she was trying so hard not to show any emotion.

"No, Alice, I absolutely love it; it's exactly how I pictured it" a bit to much how I pictured it. My hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few strands of perfectly curled hairs hanging down by my ears.

**Edward's POV**

"Calm down" Jasper said, a wave of calmness bubbling through my body.

"But I'm just so excited." I was pacing up and down by this point trying to control my emotions.

_"You're going to wear the carpet out" Emmett thought_

9 o'clock, Bella will probably be with Alice, being Barbie Bella for a few hours knowing Alice. I know she means well, and I guess she just wants this day to be perfect for Bella and me.

10:45 almost time.

"Edward, Jasper" Carlisle said loud enough for only us to hear. We made our way down to the hotel lobby; Emmett and Carlisle were stood by the entrance.

"Let's just hope Bella doesn't fall up the isle" Emmett sniggered as we stepped up to the alter. I swiftly wacked him across his head. The chairs began to fill, one by one. After about 10 minutes the doors opened and the wedding march started. First Angela and Rosalie walked up slowly. Damn human pace, then I caught a glimpse of her, she looked beautiful, and if my heart could beat it would be jumping out of my chest. She was holding onto Charlie's arm, she caught my eyes and a huge grin erupted on her face and then, typical Bella, she lost her footing, I was a bout to run up and catch her but Charlie tightened his grasp on her arm to pull her up before she hit the floor. That set Emmett off, he gripped my arm firmly so that he didn't collapse on the floor. I swatted him across the face. My attention went back to Bella who stuck her tongue out at me.

**Bella's POV**

I caught Edward looking at me. He looked amazing in his black tux complementing his pale skin. I felt a huge grin spread across my face, but I lost my footing, stupid me, but Charlie caught my arm just in time. Emmett burst out laughing, I'm sure I saw Edward whack him across the face. Edward looked at me again; I couldn't help but stick my tongue out! When I got to the alter I fell into Edward's warm liquid gold eyes, he smiled my favourite crooked smile that reached his eyes. I smiled back sheepishly. Jasper came and read the vows for us to repeat, I couldn't help but laugh, so did Edward. Alice knew how I wanted it to be as unofficial as possible.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do" Edward's velvety voice ran out of his mouth quicker than normal as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do" I slid the ring on his finger, my hands shaking with happiness; he then took my hands in his.

"You may now kiss the bride" Jasper announced

Edward grasped my lower back and I reached up to find his lips. His lips were urgent, but he stopped. When he pulled away I could see he excitement in his eyes. Everyone cheered. The doors flew open, Jacob came in.

**Edward's POV**

That stupid _Dog_ has to ruin the moment. I led Bella down towards him.

"What do you think your doing interrupting my wedding?" Bella was screaming at Jacob.

"I-I came to congratulate you, and... apologize for my behavior before. I mean we were best friends and I ruined that, I just want it to go back like it was before" Jacob looked at me approvingly. I smiled.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Jake, thank you so much" I flung myself forward to hug him. Jake put me down and Edward glanced at me. I was even happier now knowing that Jake could share my happiness. Edward shook Jake's hand.

Now we were off for the reception, everybody was there. As soon as we got to my new family's and my house I saw how much effort Alice put into this. She had put up banners that sad _"Newly wed"_, that made me giggle. The music came on and Alice pushed me and Edward forward for the first dance. It took me no more than a second to realise that it was my lullaby that we were dancing to.

**Edward's POV**

Bella looked up at me with her beautiful brown smoldering eyes and kissed me gently before lightly resting her head on my chest. The lullaby finished and everyone else joined in on the dance floor. Jacob came up behind me, this reminded me of prom night where he also asked if she would dance with her.

_"Do you mind?"_ He thought and I passed Bella over. She smiled at me and I smiled back.


	4. 3 Does it Work?

**Bella's POV**

As Edward carried me over the threshold of the honeymoon suite I let out a quick gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" I sighed as Edward started kissing my neck.

"Nothing, its just so beautiful Edward." He put me on the big heart shaped and lowered himself on top of me. His lips reached mine after kissing all of my body. Edward's lips were soft his tongue tracing my lips, I let my mouth part and our tongues entwined. I pulled away gasping for air, I was glad that I made Edward's breathing ragged.

"Human moment" Edward scooted over, I kissed him urgently on his lips and skipped to the bathroom.

**Edward's POV**

"Human moment" Bella uttered quickly in my ear. I rolled over trying to control my breathing, although it isn't necessary it just comes so naturally around Bella. I heard the shower turn off "Crap". I was just about to get up when the bathroom door swung open. Alice had obviously taken Bella on a trip to Victoria Secrets. She came and sat on my legs. Her lips met mine her tongue frantically searching for mine, I broke off occasionally to let her breathe as she unbuttoned my shirt.

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning love." His velvety voice making me shiver.

"It worked?"

"Yes love, you sound surprised."

"A little" and I jumped out of bed taking the covers with me exposing Edward. I giggled

"What?" I looked down and his eyes followed mine. I'm sure that if he could he would be blushing right now as he realised that he was still naked! He pulled a sheet over himself leaving his brilliantly shaped stone chest exposed. He lay there with a small sheet covering from his hips to his knees, I smiled and made my way over to the bed and kissed him dangerously letting my tongue explore his mouth. He got up and I sat on the bed, he came back fully dressed and an outfit for me in his arms.

"What would you like to do today?" his phone beeped on the bedside table I grabbed it for him; the caller ID identified it as Carlisle. _Surely it must be important because Carlise knows the best that me and Edward want some time alone._

"Carlisle…Yes….Uh-huh…Okay…Yes we shall be on the first plane back…..Yes…Okay, you'll meet us at the airport…See you in a few hours…Yes, goodbye." I shot my best 'what's going on glance' at Edward.

"Alice saw that the Volturi are on their way. They will be in Forks tonight to see if you've been changed or not," I could feel my eyes widening and my mouth beginning to drop. "We are getting the next plane out of here then I'm going to have to bite you on the car journey back. Is that okay love?"

"Bella…" I just stared at him blankly. Edward pulled me into his arms and we just sat there for a moment.

"When is our plane?"

"In 30 minutes, luckily the hotel is close enough."

**Edward's POV**

We got off the plane and Carlisle was there waiting for us like he said. We got back to the house in no time and I rushed Bella upstairs into my room and Carlisle followed. I placed her on my bed.

"You ready to do this? Edward, Bella?"

"Yes" we both answered in unison.

I kissed Bella gently on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" and I took her hand and bit her on her hand just below her thumb.

**Bella's POV**

"I love you" I whispered into his ear

"I love you too" Edward took my hand and bit me. I screamed in pain as the fire pulled me in, but it stopped.

"What's happening Carlisle?" Edward sounded confused and Carlisle looked as if he had just been shot.

"I think it's because James bit her, she must not feel the pain." Carlisle added, he sounded dumbstruck.


	5. 4 The Volturi's Visit

**Edward's POV**

As I raced down the stairs with Bella I knew at that moment changing her was the right idea. She was so beautiful, and her eyes were a beautiful blue colour, unusual but beautiful.

"Aro, Jane. How nice of you to join us." Aro stared at Bella as I greeted them. A wave of calmness spread through my body, wait, Jasper wasn't here.

_Is that Bella?_

_Yes it's me. _Bella thought

_I can read your mind! You can read mine too, this is great! Hang on, what else can you do?_

_Well I'm physcic… I think that all your talents rubbed off on me you know as I spent so much time around all of you. Especially you and Alice._

Bella looked at Jane and smiled. _Haha I'm upsetting Jane she still can't hurt me! _looks like Jane's powers still don't work on Bella.

"Well Bella, I see our powers still don't effect you , but I do wonder why Edward can read your thoughts? Hmm very intriguing. Also do you have any idea why your eyes are blue? Aren't you thirsty?" would Aro actually stop questioning her.

"Well I don't know why my eyes are blue, but now that you mention it, yes I am thirsty. Edward, would you take me hunting please?"

"Sure love" he grabbed my hand and whisked me out of the door before I could say anything else. We rushed into the forest hand in hand. Bella caught the scent of a deer straight away. She looked at me a smile creeping onto her face. _Go ahead love, _and I smiled back. _Stop dazzling me! You still do it you know and I can't concentrate if my body is melting at the sight of you! _She was teasing me no I could tell. I ran up0 behind her and playfully bit her neck, she giggled. She ran off from me to catch her first deer.

_Edward, Edward, I did it. I killed the deer and dr4ank its blood with out spilling any on me. You said I would be a messy eater, why aren't I? _

_I really don't know love maybe it's because you were always a tidy person before._

Her eyes were now a beautiful shade of sea green, she said that I made her melt, well I was definatly melting at this point!

**Bella's POV**

"Well, well, well. What are we to do with you know then Bella?" Aro greeted us with this as me and Edward walked in hand in hand.

"I want to stay here with my family."

"Okay…" but Edward interrupted at this point

"WHAT? No fight, that's not like you Aro you never give up once your mind is made up."

"Usually I wouldn't leave, but this is an exception. Bella is the strongest of our kind,. That's why her eyes are blue, why she wasn't in pain when she was changed, her mixed abilities and she can control whose powers she allows to work on her. Also this is the main one, she can control what people say, think and do."

"I-I cant do all that? I'm even more powerful than Edward and Emmett?"

"Yes"

"and you, Jane and Caius?"

"Yes"

"and I can control people's thoughts, words and actions?"

"Yes"

"Wow, now you will leave and never bother us again please"

"Okay. Goodbye Bella, Edward, Carlisle and the rest of you. We shall leave you in peace now."

"Bella?"

"Yes Emmett"

"You wanna arm wrestle" That broke the tension and everyone giggled

"Okay, sure. Bet i win though!" I giggled and sat at the table.

_Bet you won't!_

"How much you want to put on that?" _That'll make it more interesting!!_

"Um...£20?!"

"Okay, Edward start us off please!"

"Ready, set, go"

**Edward's POV**

The arm wrestle started off good Emmett was using all of his strength, straining to even move Bella a tiny bit. "Come on Emmett, I thought I was going to loose. I'm not even trying" Bella was teasing him now I could see the anger in his eyes, how much fore he was putting into his arm, Bella wouldn't budge.

"Okay, I'm going to stop playing games with you know" and she slammed Emmett's hand down into the table with the slightest force. Everyone was staring eyes wide mouths open. Bella was immensely strong and it wasn't just the fact that she was a new born in fact she acted like vampire older than Carlisle.

"Cough up, you owe me £20! And why's everyone gawping at me? It's kinda freaky!"

"Well, you see love, we didn't expect that. I mean you don't act like a new born and your stronger than Emmett, infact your stronger than Emmett by a long shot!"

"I never saw that coming. Hmm. Anyway you and Bella want some time alone. Bye!" and with that Alice dragged everyone out of the room!

"I like the fact that your imensly strong" whispering into her neck after severel kisses, _there's one thing for sure I still make her breathing ragged,_"it means I don't have to be careful at all, your not at all breakable" I pulled her wrist up to my mouth and started kissing her arm all the way up. She pulled me onto the bed and that's where we stayed all night long.


	6. 5 Dartmouth

**Bella's POV**

I was scrambling around mine and Edward's room searching for a suitcase, Edward had insisted that we started college and took the night classes.

_"Where is that damn suitcase?"_

_"On top of the wardrobe love" _Edward walked in chuckling with that irresistible crooked smile plastered on his face. I walked over; "thanks" I ever so slightly brushed my lips against his. "But I don't want to pack, I would rather spend my time with you" this time I put all my effort into the kiss exploring his mouth. He broke off and I pouted, he chuckled "I know and I the same, but we must get going!" I ran to the wardrobe and chucked my clothes and Edward's into the case and ran them, full vampire speed, down to the car.

Alice and Jasper were to join us at Dartmouth and Rosalie and Emmett were on yet another honeymoon; this must be like their 12th or something like that.

**Edward's POV**

_"Where is that damn suitcase?"_

_"On top of the wardrobe love" _I walked in chuckling with Bella's favourite smile on my face. She walked up to me "thanks" she whispered in my ear and brushed her lips ever so slightly against mine, teasing me, tempting me. "But I don't want to pack, I would rather spend my time with you" I saw her eyes smouldering shifting colour then she kissed me passionately exploring my mouth running her tongue along my lips nibbling playfully. I broke off and she was pouting. "I know love, and I the same but we must get going" I pulled away from her, she ran to the wardrobe grabbed our clothes and chucked them in the case. I smiled she came and grabbed my hand as she ran, vampire speed, down to the car.

Alice and Jasper were coming to Dartmouth with us, at least Bella could get used to the human scents. Rosalie and Emmett had gone on yet another honeymoon that must be the 5th one in a space of one year!

In the car to Dartmouth it was quiet, which was strange for both Alice and Bella together. I looked at Bella first, her eyes were wide and a midnight blue colour, her usual eye colour was the gold like ours. Alice was sat there exactly the same position although her eyes were still gold.

‑­

"Bella, Alice?" they both snapped out of it at the same time.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed at me as a wolf smashed into the windscreen. I slammed on the breaks. Bella and Alice ran out. I got out the car after them, in major shock; this was my first accident in my whole life. I'd never had an accident.

"Jake, oh Jake. What are you doing here? Wait, you aren't hurt are you?" He was still in his wolf form; thank god Bella could read minds now I didn't feel up to translating. I still listened in though. _"I-I-I was following you,"_ Bella's expression changed her eyes flamed turning bright red. _"No wait, not like that, I missed you, and yes I'm okay"_ Bella sighed her eyes went back to a smouldering gold.

**Bella's POV**

"Jake I missed you too!" I ran up and hugged him.

_"Bells you really stink"_ I moved back.

"Sorry" I could feel my eyes changing to a soft charcoal colour, they turn when I'm upset

_"1 minute I want to be able to speak for myself" _As Jake ran off I ran up to Edward, he looked really shocked. Well I'm not surprised he had just had his first accident. I kissed him, which took him by surprise his eyes brightened. "You know tonight? We don't have any lessons so I was wondering if we could test out a... theory I have." I giggled.

"What?" Jake and Alice asked in unison.

"Nothing!" I shouted and turned back to gaze into Edward's eyes.

"Yes we can try out your theory" and I kissed again with as much force as I could.


	7. 6 Theory

**Bella's POV**

We got to Dartmouth at 3, after a long chat with Jake. I promised I would go and visit soon.

Dartmouth is huge! There must be loads of students. We went to reception got our dorm keys and schedules then headed up to our dorm. It was the biggest, of course, and the furthest away from campus also right next door to Alice and Jasper. I chucked our bags in to the wardrobe and collapsed on the bed. Edward crawled up the bed to meet me, we just lay there for a while, Edward holding me in his arms like he used to. It felt right.

"I love you Edward. You made the right decision about changing me" He chuckled

"I love you too and nothing will change that. I know I made the right choice, but what brought this on?"

"I don't know, you holding me like this it just reminded me of when I was human and when you held me sung me to sleep."

Edward turned me around and gently pressed his lips to mine "You ready to try out that theory?" He spoke into my lips.

He started kissing me along my collar bone, up to my neck and along to my lips.

"Um..." that's it I lost my train of thought yet again. "Yes" I kissed him back my hands drifting towards the buttons on his shirt. I traced his chest: each pronounced muscle. He broke away breathless and pulled my shirt off, slow, not like usual. I think I will like this theory.

**Edward's POV**

I pulled back from Bella breathless and pulled her shirt off slowly. I ran my hands down her beautiful body, gently kissing her wherever my hands touched.

**Bella's POV**

In the morning I rolled around enclosed in my angel's arms. I had spent the rest of the night laying there with my eyes closed.

"Morning love," I turned and kissed him full on. I pulled away and couldn't help laughing at his expression "Wow" He chuckled "That was amazing" Edward brushed his hand across my jaw line; it still left a warm tingly feeling.

"I thought you would enjoy it, but now we got our first lesson"

‑

**Edward's POV**

It was out first lesson of the day, we were both studying literature. Bella loved it; I passed a note across to her.

_I'm glad you enjoyed last night, we are going out with Alice and Jasper tonight!_

She quickly wrote back.

_blushing D why are you writing notes? Oh no that means a shopping trip. Wait...having a vision Yep, ah man! Did you enjoy last night?_

I laughed; I knew how much she hated Alice's shopping trips. _'I liked it when we wrote notes to each other. Don't worry I will make sure Alice doesn't go to extreme, and yes last night was amazing, I think it was the best yet.'_ Thinking this time instead.

**Alice's POV**

Bella and Edward are coming out with me and Jasper tonight, that means.... SHOPPING!! AHHHHHH......

"Calm down honey. Bella might not get tired anymore but I don't think it has changed her aversion to shopping" Jasper entwined his arms around my waist.

"Okay I'm calm! Lesson time!!" I ran out the dorm trailing Jasper behind me


	8. 7 Shopping Trip

**Alice's POV**

'_Right, I need to get Bella a dress for tonight, oh and some shoes, maybe even a little fancy lingerie. I'm going to use this to get Bella nearly a whole new wardrobe. Then there's my dress: what am I going to wear? I wonder why Jasper is even taking me out anyway? It must be special because the whole family's going to be here...'_

"Alice stop thinking so much, you carry on and my will explode!"

"Bella! Ah....."

"Calm down. What's got you all hyper this morning? You haven't been drinking too much lion blood have you? You know that sets you off."

"No silly. This is the reason JasperistakingmeouttonightandIwonderwhathe'splanningbecauseIcan'tseewhat'sgoingtohappenbecauseJaspermustbeblockingmeoutsomehow" I took a deep breath for emphasis "So... I'mreallyreallyexcited"

**Bella's POV**

Great Alice is off on one of her rants again. It's a shame that I can actually catch every word she says now; I always thought she was talking a load of crap! Anyway I persuaded Alice to let me drive, she was okay with it now that, since Edward changed me, I have acquired the taste to drive amazingly fast; I don't think I could drive at a normal speed ever again! I made it to New York in half an hour flat, Record! Edward had bought me an amazing shiny blue Ferrari for a wedding gift. I absolutely loved it and cherished it with my life. Every shop we went into Alice dumped around 20 or so outfits on me and sent me into the changing room, and of course we bought every single one of them. Shopping with Alice does have good points, I now have amazing taste in clothing, now I shan't wear anything but designer and all my clothes match my 5 different eye colours; blue, black, red, gold/beige, red and grey.

Alice's outfit for the evening consisted of a black backless slinky dress, floor length. It hugged every one of her curves and contrasted well with the paleness of her skin.

**Alice's POV**

I've got Bella's clothes. I must get my dress for tonight, that's when a beautiful black backless slinky dress caught my attention, "Oh Bella look at that dress, and it's beautiful. Do you think Jasper will like it? I've just got to get it!"

"Alice CALM DOWN!! Yes it's beautiful, Jasper will love it; Jasper loves anything on you. And just buy it already.

‑­

Next stop Seattle. Bella loves to shop here plus it's quite close to Forks so maybe she will want to pop in and see Carlisle and Esme? Only a few shops her to go to for shoes and accessories.

**Bella's POV**

I ran to the front door and Esme came crashing into me with a loud thud "Careful dear we don't want Edward wondering what's happened do we when Bella goes home complaining of how people just run into her" I heard Carlisle shout down the stairs.

Esme whispered something under her breath which I couldn't quite catch and turned back to me "Bella! I missed you and Edward so much. How is he by the way? Are you coming tonight?"

What is with everyone at the moment they are all hyper oh well some strange family I got myself into!

"Hey Esme, it's only been 2 days but I missed you too! Edward is fine and we are both coming tonight!"

"Excellent" I ran upstairs to say hey to Carlisle and went into Edward's room. Our room. Right next to the window was the huge bed Edward had gotten me for when I stayed over in my human days. We had decided to keep it because as Edward had said when he first got it, it does have other uses.

**_2 years ago-first time at the Cullen's house._**

**_"My room" he informed me opening it and pulling me through._**

**_His room faced south, with a wall sized window like the great room below._**

**_"I hate to burst your bubble but I don't find you scary at all." I lied casually. He stopped raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief then he flashed me a wicked smile._**

**_"You really shouldn't have said that" he chuckled. He growled a low sound in the back of his throat, his lips curled back over his perfect teeth his body shifted suddenly half-crouched tense like a lion about to pounce. I backed away from him glaring._**

**_"You wouldn't"_**

**_I didn't see him leap at me -- it was much to fast, I only found myself airborne, then we crashed into the sofa knocking it into the wall. All the while his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me._**

**_"You were saying" he growled playfully_**

**_‑­_**

**_"That you are a very very terrifying ..._**

Alice walked in "Come on Bella Edward's waiting"

"Okay..." I danced quickly out of the room.

In the car Alice asked me the question I was waiting for, "What were you doing in yours and Edward's room?"

"Reminiscing"

"Reminiscing what?"

"Well you remember that first time I came round and Edward took me to his room and he jumped on me and pushed us onto the couch before you and Jasper came in to see if we wanted to play ball?" She nodded to show she remembered "that was what I was reminiscing!"

"Oh okay" She laughed

_'Edward we're back!'_ I thought. He came running into the lobby and embraced me in his solid arms. I kissed him quickly said goodbye to Alice and took my bags to my dorm with Edward trailing behind me.


	9. 8 The Proposal

**Bella's POV**

"That's a beautiful dress; did you buy it this afternoon with Alice?"

"Yep, thanks, I knew you liked me in blue." Edward smiled and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. We made our way to the Volvo, Edward's turn to drive.

**15 minutes later**

Okay so Edward defiantly drives a lot faster than me! We made it to the Cullen's in 15 minutes! As soon as we got to the door Esme came smashing into Edward just as she had done with me earlier. I burst into laughter, Edward's face, so funny! _'Sorry love should've warned you really'._ He looked at me _'you think'_. Everyone was sat at the table Unusual but oh well. Alice bounded towards me and Edward to pull us into a hug _'I didn't know that one was coming honest'_ he smiled. I smiled back cheerfully.

"Right everyone" Jasper announced. The room fell silent and Alice skipped to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her with so much passion in his eyes, it was beautiful. "I wanted you all to be here when I did this because, well, I thought it was a special moment we should all enjoy."

_'Oh my god Edward, he's really going to do it isn't he. I can feel it. He's trying to bloc everyone especially Alice but he can't quite manage to block me out.'_

_'I know love he really is. I know Jasper to well for him to hide anything from me. I might not be able to get into his head but I sure do know what he's up to!'_

Jasper knelt in front of Alice, her eyes opened wider and her mouth dropped open slightly, Jasper pulled a small satin box from his pocket. "Alice Brandon Cullen, will you marry me? Spend the rest of eternity with me?" Everyone gasped. That's when I saw it.

"Bella love what's wrong"

"Edward go stand behind Alice with your arms out in front of you ready to catch her." Edward got there just as Alice dropped. Everyone gathered around her, after about 30 seconds she came round and hopped back to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I was too shocked, happy and far too excited for my body to handle"

"Alice?"

"Yeah...?"

"Will you marry me?" Jasper asked for the second time. He opened the satin box to reveal a big diamond. It glistened in the sunlight casting off beams off light in every direction just like our skin.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you" Alice flung herself onto Jasper and kissed him passionately. After that everyone congratulated them and left.

"Bella?"

"What do you want Alice" I laughed, I already knew what was coming

‑­

"Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course"

Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear "let's go to our meadow" we ran together holding hands until we reached our meadow. "Race you to the middle" I said letting go of Edward's hand and running off into the distance. He was by my side instantly. I decided to go easy on him and grabbed his hand again. But this time he pulled me back and stopped. "Edward what's wrong?" he ignored me looking ahead. "Edward?" This time I turned at found what he had stopped for. Right there, straight in front of me was a vampire fighting with a wolf, a russet coloured wolf. Oh no Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

Bella grabbed my hand when I came up behind her.

_'I'll be easy on him, I could beat him easily!' _She looked at me '_oops sorry I sorta forgot you could read minds' _I wasn't paying any attention because in the middle of the field Jacob was there fighting with another vampire.

"Edward what's wrong?" I ignored her, that wasn't a good idea. "Edward?" She followed my gaze to the centre of the meadow. He eyes went bright crimson, she was angry._ 'Jacob'_ she thought _'we have to help him'_

_'Okay stay quite though only communicate by thought. Can you control her mind to make her stay in a certain position or something so I can attack safely?'_

_'Got it' I smiled 'Oh and Edward I'm dropping out of Dartmouth I don't need the experience of college plus I like the atmosphere around here!'_

_'I was dropping out anyway' I really was I couldn't stand literature I was just studying it to make Bella happy._

_'Okay now let's kill that vampire'_

Bella ran up to the vampire stuck in a weird position, to move Jacob who was howling in pain. Bella really must have had fun with this vamps position it was stood with its head between its knees and touching its toes. _'Edward Jake's been bitten I tried to suck the venom out but it's too late, Hurry'_ I punched the vampire in the head. It reared back, Bella must be too upset to concentrate on keeping it in the position.

"Hello Edward"


	10. 9 Old Acquaintances

**Edward's POV**

"Elizabeth" I threw another punch and the dance started. "Why are you here Elizabeth?"

"It's Lizzy," she snarled at me "I was curious; I caught your scent and your families then a flowery scent not a normal one for a vampire and wanted to check it out. I have been looking for you for a long time now Edward, ever since that night you left."

I walked forward and put my mouth to her neck "I prefer Elizabeth" I whispered into her collar bone, I sunk my teeth in and tore her shoulder off, she screamed. "You wanted to know what's going with me well here goes; I'm married to the most beautiful women on the planet, have a great family and bunch of friends but you wouldn't know how all that feels like. You killed your family, your friends, our friends." I grabbed her hair and wrenched her head backwards "That's why I left" _'Bella come here please'_ and she was by my side in an instance.

"And who is this Edward" Elizabeth asked with a sly smile on her lips I pulled down harder on her hair and she let out a small whimper.

"I'm Bella, his wife, and you are?"

"Lizzy, Edward's ex-girlfriend"

_'Her full name is Elizabeth Sage Reed she hates to be called Elizabeth'_

"Elizabeth, why have you come here? What was purpose in this visit? Also why were you trying to kill my wife's best friend?" Bella slid her arm around my waist as I said this. I turned to look deep into Bella's eyes. I could see she wanted revenge that was the clearest but deep down she was feeling remorse, she was so sad she couldn't help Jake she felt like it was her duty. 'You want to finish her off? Do it for Jacob' Bella smiled at me and reached up to plant a kiss firmly on my lips. She broke off and her eyes started to change to a new colour it was warm almost a pinky colour, she stared into my eyes for seemed like an eternity then shrugged her shoulders "Okay" she smiled happily and turned to Elizabeth. She started ripping her to pieces limb by limb, slowly. Each scream Elizabeth let out Bella would gasp as if she was in pain, we burnt Elizabeth then ran off into the woods to see to Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

Each time I ripped a piece from Elizabeth I could feel it searing through my body. I wanted her dead for what she did to Jake and nothing would stop me. After Edward and I were certain she was dead we went to see how Jake was doing. When we got into the forest where I left Jake we saw him shifting between human and wolf form writhing in pain.

"Edward we have to take him to Carlisle maybe he can do something."

I carried Jake and Edward stayed by my side all the way back.

"Carlisle, quick" I called up the stairs in a hurry. Edward took Jake off me and took him to our room whilst I explained to Carlisle what had happened.

**Carlisle POV A/N I thought because I haven't used Carlisle's POV yet I would give it a go**

Bella and Edward came in the house and I immediately got the scent of a wolf. I heard Bella call up the stairs, "Carlisle, quick" I came down stairs _'Take Jacob up to your room and I will talk to Bella'_

"What happened?" Once I had asked this Bella lurched into the tale of how she and Edward where having a race to the meadow, Edward stopped in his tracks Bella turned to see Jake fighting with Edward's ex-girlfriend Elizabeth, Bella controlled Elizabeth for a while whilst she took care of Jacob and so Edward could attack, she tried to suck the venom from Jacob but it was too late and then she lost the control on Elizabeth, her and Edward killed Elizabeth then brought Jacob straight here.

**Bella's POV**

I sent Alice to get our stuff from Dartmouth and take us off the rota. I went into my room to see Jake; he had stopped shifting forms and was now in his human form. Carlisle had given him some morphine to stop the pain but that was all he could do. "Edward?" he looked up at me eyes full of sadness "Is he going to make it?" I said in a low whisper unable to really find my voice.

"I'm not sure love. Carlisle has never had to deal with anything like this before, heck he hasn't even heard of anything like this happening in his whole life. We don't really know which way he will go though if he does make it, he only has us or the pack. We aren't a hundred percent sure the pack will take him in but Carlisle has gone to talk to Sam at least he can try to persuade him."

"Jake hates vampires though, how would he be able to stand it he is a vampire himself, he'll be stuck like that forever not able to have kids he will... Oh Edward I don't even know what I'm saying" I fell into his arms and sobbed dryly.

"Shh Bella, its okay. He will make it he's strong and Carlisle will take care of him"

"Bella?" Jake croaked

"Yeah Jake," I went and knelt by the bed taking his hand in mine.

"What's happening to me? It hurts so much, all I can remember is fighting that vampire then something burning all through my body. It felt like I was on fire, I still feel like I'm on fire."

"It's okay Jake, I'll explain later, when your better, but please you can't hate me for it, I tried my best to save you from this."

"I could never hate you Bells" I laughed, I felt a bit sad though nobody had called me Bells in a long time. It was only Jake and Charlie. Charlie was gone now he died of a heart attack just like Harry. "Shh now, get some rest" I put my ear to his chest, his heart was slowing the transformation was almost finished.

_'Edward his heart has almost stopped only a couple more hours left. It's only been a day why is it going so fast?' _I could feel my eyebrows scrunching together and Edward looked just as confused as I did.

_'I don't know maybe it's because his body runs hotter than a normal humans so his blood travels faster. I'll have to ask Carlisle.'_

**Edward's POV**

Bella is taking on too much stress. If she takes anymore I think she will mentally explode. I can't see her like this it's causing me pain. Carlisle came to check on Jake as soon as he got back from Sam. Sam would happily take Jacob back in, no matter what had happened to him he was still pack and always will be. I guess that took some of the stress of Bella.

_'Bella?'_

_'Hmm'_ she was completely out of it.

_'Follow me I want to talk to you' _she followed me out the door gracefully.

"What's up Edward?"

"I spoke to Carlisle about the rate of the change and he assumes that it is normal for it to be this quick because like I said his body temperature is hotter than any normal human. Like you heard Carlisle saying to me Sam is happy to take Jake back with no problem at all. But what Carlisle didn't mention out load is that he has renegotiated the boundary line and we can visit La Push when you want because since Jake is now part vampire the treaty is pretty pointless to be honest"

"Really?!" I knew this would cheer her up, just then we heard Jacob call our names. We walked in and there he was one of us. Bella ran up and hugged him "Oh Jake your okay, you want me to explain now?"

"Um... yeah please I'm a tiny bit confused as to why I'm glittering and why you don't smell bad?" That's when it hit him and he started to shake violently.

"Jake, Jake, calm down yeah you promised you wouldn't get angry. He took a deep breath and Bella explained his story.

**Bella's POV**

I ran up to Jake and gave a big hug. He hugged me back but cautiously. "Oh Jake your okay, you want me to explain now?"

"Um... yeah please I'm a tiny bit confused as to why I'm glittering and why you don't smell bad?"

"Okay well here goes from the beginning... Edward and I were going to our meadow when we saw you in the middle of it fighting with some vampire. I controlled her to stop her from attacking you so I could take you out of harm's way and so that Edward could destroy her," I made sure Jake was okay and he nodded for me to carry on "I took you into the forest and noticed that she has bitten you so I tried to suck the venom out of you," at this Jake made a face then looked at me with thankful eyes but deep down they were filled will sorrow "We brought you straight back here so Carlisle could tend to you because we didn't know if you would survive or not. The transformation usually takes three days but with you it took 2 hours due to your unusual high temperature. We spoke to Sam and he is still happy for you to be part of the pack. I'm aloud in La Push whenever I want to come see you and you should be able to still shift into a wolf." I looked at Edward _'Is that all I need to say?'_

_'You forgot the diet issues love'_

"Oh of course I forgot like the most important part, your diet!"

Jake looked at me his eyes went dark "I'm going to have to feed like you guys aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so. It's honestly not bad just as long as you remember no feeding on humans, but your restraint should be good due to your other half being a wolf"

"That all?" Jake asked with an unhappy tone

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'

Jake stood up and I looked at his eyes, they were really dark_ 'Edward I think we should take Jake hunting'_ Edward looked at Jake's eyes and nodded. _'Bella I know what you're thinking I can hear you' _Mine and Edward's eyes shot straight to Jake.

"I see your ability as a wolf has been strengthened so that know you can read anyone's thoughts no matter what form you are in" Edward spoke this time.

**Jacob's POV A/N I'm feeling kind of sorry for Jacob at this point although I really wanted to use this idea**

I don't believe I'm one of them now. A retched bloodsucker. How could Sam want to take me in? I might be pack but I'm still partially one of them. Ugh... I really need to feed though I'm so thirsty, I don't want to let into that side of my nature though. But if I don't want to starve looks like I'm going to have too.

_'Edward I think we should take Jake hunting'_ Whoa hold on a sec there. I can read Bella's mind.

_'Bella I know what you're thinking I can hear you' _I wonder if I can read Edward's as well

_'Yes you can read mine to Jacob'_

Whoa... this is so cool okay maybe being a bloodsucker does have its advantages. But anyway I really got to go hunting.

Bella lead me down the stairs, I'm much faster now, I might see if Edward wants to race hmm... have to remember that one. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was met by 5 more bloodsuckers, I think I remember the Carlisle I know that one, the one with the heart shaped face who was that again... oh yeah Esme the doctor's wife, then there was the blonde Bella always used to keep telling me his name... come on Jake think... Jasper, Jasper that's it! Now the physic... Alice I think, and then there's that big one can't remember him _'Bella... What's the big one called again?' _

_'Emmett'_

_'Okay thanks' I smiled at her she smiled back._

"Hi Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett where's um... um..." Damn can't remember the blonde girl's name.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked

"Yeah her..."

"She didn't really want to be here, being Rosalie and all" Edward answered

"Okay! Come on Bells I really need to feed"

_'Edward he is really taking to this well, I thought he would hate it you know since he absolutely hated us guys'_

_'One thing Bella Jacob is listening and two, yeah he's taking to it well, I guess he just knows that he has to accept what has happened and lean to live with it.'_

And with that all three of us sped into the forest not another word or thought between us.


	11. 10 Back on the reservation

**Jacob's POV**

I got back to the reservation and the most beautiful scent hit me. It was like nothing I have ever smelt before, it made my nose tingle with delight. It had a distinct tang to it though sort of woody but then sweet, wait, woody for a wolf and sweet for a....... vampire. I walked over the line where everyone was waiting for me. Sam was at the front with girl stood there staring blankly at me. She was the one that the smell was radiating off. I quickly checked through everyone's thoughts: who is she? And what's going on?

'_Ricky she's 17 a vampire wolf just like Jake now maybe she can help him'- Sam_

'_Wow this Ricky girl is hot' -Seth_

'_I wonder if Jake is going to... nah' -Quil_

"Hey guys who's this?" I asked curiously making sure I didn't give away that I already knew.

"Jacob this is Ricky she's 17 and has come to the reservation a lone hoping to find someone to take her in as her old pack banished her for what she became."

"And what did she become?" I urged them to carry on

"I became something like you, a vamp-wolf." I gazed at her in awe. Never did I think this would happen to me would I set eyes on someone I wanted to hold forever, to protect with my life.

"What happened? How did you become..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. The other guys had left to give us some peace and we started walking.

"How did I become a vamp-wolf? You see my pack and I came across a vamp track by our home and as you know we are here to get rid of those sickly sweet bloodsuckers," I smiled at the way she said it. "We were fighting with it and it managed to bite my leg and I ran off quickly understanding what would happen. I went into the forest and started phasing back and forth and then this horrible burning sensation started it was as if I was on fire you know?" I nodded, but then I looked into her eyes and fell straight into them. "They chucked me out of the pack as soon as they found and here I am today sat on a log on a beach." It was only then that I had realised we had walked down to first beach and sat on the driftwood bench Bella and I always came too. "What about your story?"

"Mine is really pathetic! Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yep sure" and she started gazing into my eyes; I shook my head as if that would help clear it.

"Okay so I was wondering around just out on a run when I crossed this trail and went to investigate. I ended up in this field where my best friend and her husband go all the time, man that sounded corny; anyway this random vamp comes and attacks me. She was the one whose scent I crossed and she bit my neck. Then I heard Bella, my you know yeah, and her husband coming up and she came and pulled me away from the vamp. She took me into the woods and that's where I blacked out. She told me that she had tried to suck the venom out but it was too late and then started to feel the burning and blacked out again. Here I am my pack has still accepted me and I'm sat talking to you on a log!"

She looked at me again this time with so much passion in her eyes I couldn't help but blush and turn away. She giggled.

"I like you... it's strange but I feel the need to be with you and whenever I am I feel safe..." She turned away and flushed bright red as if she hadn't meant to say that.

"Ricky, listen, I feel that way about you but I feel the need to protect you. Hang on let me try to explain this better... It's like you're my soul mate. Like we were designed for each other."

Her mouth dropped open and I stifled a giggle. She whacked my arm. "Hey!" this time she laughed.

"So basically we are meant to be together. Why is that?"

"Well I've, I mean we've... did anyone in your other pack ever tell you about imprinting?"

"Nope" she popped on the 'p', she looked so cute when she smiled, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her, she looked down again and her cheeks turned pink again.

"Okay well this is what imprinting is, like soul mates but stronger and you're my imprint"

"Wow" that was all she could say before I bent down and softly kissed her lips, she deepened and with so much passion. I let my mouth part and so did she I explored her mouth and tasted her. She flicked her tongue along my bottom lip and I let out a small moan. She smiled against my lips and pulled away. We both sat there gasping for breath.

"You... do... know... we... still... need... to... breathe... even... though... we... are... half... vampire!" she giggled and I scooped her up and sat her on my lap. We were just sat there for hours talking I had asked her how she coped with being on her own and she said she hated it.

It had seemed that Elizabeth was the one that Ricky was tracking and when she came near to the reservation and smelled our scent Ricky came looking for the pack to see if she could join.

**Ricky's POV A/N: Okay so we haven't known Ricky for a long time but in her point of view I think I'm going to explain her story more deeply**

_Flashback_

_The pack and I was wondering around the reservation and we came across a scent bam! Right there straight in your face you know. Derek the alpha said we should split and corner that damn vamp and rip her up. I went in from the left and she caught sight of me and ran to attack, I dodged her full attack but she grabbed my leg. I sunk my teeth in her arm and she let go screeching with pain. By that time the rest of the pack had surrounded her. She lunged forward onto me just as I was turning away, bad move to make when you just angered a vampire. She bit down on my leg so hard I collapsed and howled in pain. Derek pulled her off me and she was gone out of sight, just like that, poof, it was like magic. They all left once they realised what happened and told me never to come onto the reservation again. Great. I dragged myself towards the forest where I started phasing in and out my body starting to burn, I was sure I hadn't walked into some fire. It was excruciating. I must have been out cold for a while and when I awoke I realised what I had become... I could feel the thirst burning through my body... I didn't want to harm humans so I resorted to animals although I would never hunt a wolf, which was a bit too close to home._

I shuddered and snuggled into Jake's chest, I felt so at home here and I didn't have to hide anything form Jake anything I told him was kept between us and he totally understood. I looked up and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, drowning in them practically, he face suddenly lit up and a huge grin spread all the way across his face.

"What?!"

"I want you to meet some... people"

I looked up at him a bit scared, nervous. What if they didn't like me? Oh my god I'm so scared.

"Don't be scared sweetie, its okay they'll love you especially Bella!" I looked up at him mouth practically reaching the floor. He looked at me in alarm back.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I can now read people's mind huh?"

"Um... yeah just a bit!" his face went sad I didn't mean to sound horrible so I kissed him. His lips were hesitant at first as if he was still in a mood so I deepened and his lips moved in one with mine. Our tongues danced and entwined I let a low moan escaped as he nibbled my bottom lip and he started planting butterfly kisses down my neck. His hands reaching up the back of my shirt, kneading his knuckles into my lower back... it felt so nice. He stood up and I wrapped my legs round his hips... his lips moved urgently back up to mine to place a gentle kiss onto my lips before carrying me away to meet the 'people' or that's how he put it anyway!


	12. 11 Feelings

**Okay, lets begin. This Is Lillith here, and it's all Lillith all the way from now on. I hope I do a good job keeping up with this fic. I loved it when Jaz wrote it, and I hope I do it justice.**

**Wish me luck, and here's my first Chappie:**

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

Jake carried me all the way from First Beach to the forest. Deep within the tall trees where no one could see us, and we were alone; truely. He stopped and set me back upon my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me close to him.

"Ricky?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could keep up if we run?" he smiled.

"Of course." I whispered back, placing a sweet little kiss upon his nose.

"Kay, I'll turn around while you change. I won't look I promise." He stated, unwrapping his arm from my waist and turning from me.

I quickly took off my summer dress, and my knickers, rolled them up, tied them to my leg and morphed. I then knocked Jake with my nose.

"Close, your eyes a minute." He said. And I did as I was told.

Next thing I know, a long tounge was lapping at my nose. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a beautiful wolf.

_Where are these people you want me to meet?_ I thought.

Jake then lept off, and I bounded after him. Running had always been the best part of being a wolf; and now even the wind didn't affect me, meaning I could run, faster and longer than before.

After a little while we neared a river. and Jake lept over waiting for me.

_Here we are! _he thought over to me, nodding towards the big house.

I quickly jumped over the river and hid behind a tree. I morphed and changed back into my summer dress. Then I walked around the tree to see Jake stood there, looking gorgeous in just a pair of cut off jeans.

He held out his hand. I took it, and we walked towards the house together.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

_My family was once again growing. Oh my, I never thought that I'd ever have such a big family, or that there would be so many who looked to me as a mom._

_There's Bella, who 've always seen as a daughter since she changed Edward's heart for the better; she's an angel in disguise that girl. Well of course there is Edward, he's my first son, and my obvious favourite, but I keep that bit secret. There's Alice and Rosalie, two daughters, two friends, who I would feel lost without. Then there's Jasper, the angel, and my calming soul; the son of mine that gives more worth to every single smile. Emmett, my silly boy; I love him just as much as the rest, and without him there would be a hole in my still heart. And last but most important, there's my husband, my god, my fallen angel, my saviour, the one man who I would give my forever for the chance to be able to have a proper child of my own to, the one man who I know will stick by me through thick and thin, the man who will share my forever with me._

_Jacob and Ricky will join us soon enough, and I shall be happier than ever._

_My family. I love them, couldn't do without them, go to the edge of the world to help them, take on the Volturi to save them; the only true reasons why my forever is a heppy one._

_Rather random I know, but I'm just so happy, I have a family and people who love me properly, and it's all I ever wanted. This house is big enough for us all now, but what happens when the Cullen family grows again._

_Alice has seen nothing of that future, but I can feel it,. There is something that tells me this family is not through yet. We won't be stopping at Ricky and Jacob, there are more of us to come..._

"Esme, dear?" I heard Carlilse call. I quickly shut the book I had been writing in, and threw it in a kitchen drawer.

"Here Sweetie." I replied, running to him. He didn't yet know of the little journal I was keeping, and it was my secret and would stay that way.

He caught me in his muscular arms and swung me gracfully around. Carlisle then set me back on my feet and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful," he said making sure his arms were wrapped securely around me.

"Thank you, my fallen Angel." I murmured.

He placed his lips to mine and I was once again lost...


	13. 12 AJ and Ana

**Bella's POV**

Alice had dragged us all to the shopping mall. Ricky included. Apparently, there was a reason for excessive shopping. Alice was determined, to get us all new clothes, and to have us all walking in majorly over the top high heels.

Poor Ricky though. Alice had dragged her into every single shop, and forced her to try on every single dress, then bought them anyway. And Ricky wasn't really liking it much.

"Bells, help me." She whispered, as we walked out of yet another shoe shop.

"Ricky, what is it?" I asked.

"Get me away from Alice, please. I need to have a rest. She's driving me insane. Look why can't she just look into the future and know what she will buy me?"

"It's Alice." I hissed. Then "Ali, I'm taking Ricky to get a prezzie for Jake. We'll catch up with you." I shouted.

She nodded, and we were gone.

Ricky and I sat in a coffee shop, pretending to drink the coffee. We had a nice chat, and Ricky was rather happy that she was no longer beign dragged through every single shop in the mall.

"Thank you, you really saved me." She said.

"No problem. My shield stopped Alice seeing that I wasn't going to take you shopping, and that we were just going to find somewhere to crash." I replied.

"Well, come on, spill, how come you're a vampire?" Ricky asked.

"It's a long story." I tried to say.

"No, we have forever, you can tell me." Ricky pestered.

"Look, Edward left me, then he heard from somewhere that I had died, well obviously not. So he went to Italy, to get the 'royal' vampires to kill him. I stopped him from dying, but in return to make sure I didn't become the meal, he had to promise to give me immortality. However, Edward thought that the royals wouldn't come looking for me for a good thirty years, but happily he was mistaken, and then Edward and I got married, and he changed me on the way back from our honeymoon." I explained.

"That is so sweet. You saved him, and then he gave you a forever." Ricky cooed.

"Nice." I hissed.

**Meanwhile . . .**

Somewhere north of... well somewhere north, with lots of snow.

Two girls, who looked about twenty were travelling. They had once been human, living miles apart, but eighty something years later, they were best friends travelling together.

They were AJ, and Ana. Acacia-Jayne and Anastatia; and they were on the run from the Volturi, in a desperate bid for their freedom.

They had done nothing wrong. Except smell exceptionally sweet, and have powers stronger than that of the entire guard.

They were twins with their vampire powers. Both being able to read and mess with the minds of both human and vampire a like; both having a control over the ancient elements, (earth, wind, fire and water); and both having a talent for telekinesis, but on a much higher level. To add to this, they each have one power, Anastatia can shape-shift becoming any other form she chooses, and Acacia-Jayne can take on anyone else's power through the slightest touch if she wishes.

Aro described them as the perfect weapon.

Marcus described them as the Andromeda Sisters.

Casius described them as a threat to the Volturi's rule.

So now, AJ and Ana were on the run.


	14. 13 A Good Idea

"AJ what are you doing? We're gonna get caught!" Ana hissed.

"And have you got a better idea, look, I'll just ask where we are and then we can leave, because I don't wanna stay here, there's too much snow." I hissed back, Ana was in a mood with me because I had apparently gotten us lost. How could I get us lost, I've done nothing to get anyone lost, I was following her.

I walked up to the first house in the village. There was a light on, and there were people inside, it looked safe. So I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard the footsteps moving towards the door, and then it swung open.

"Hello? I'm just wondering if you could tell me, were in the world is this place? Me and my friend over there are a little lost." I said, keeping it to a human pace.

"like you wouldn't know. You're in Alaska, and you two are on the run from the Volturi. Jamie and I are planning on running down to the Olympic Pensula soon. Look you had better stay with us for a while, then come with me and my brother, when we move, you'll be safer with the Cullens than with us, but you are welcome to stay with us." he spoke quietly and quickly, and he smelled like a vampire, there was no heart beat coming from him, so I called Ana over.

"We're staying with them!" She said, when she was within our hearing distance.

"Fine, with us. I'm Tybalt, by the way. And we won't hurt or disrespect either of you. We were brought up with our manners." He said, leading us into the house.

"And don't forget Esme's tellings off." Some guy said from the living room.

"Okay, and Esme re-teaching it to us. Esme is the mom of the Cullen Family, and she's really sweet. We'll tell you all about them if you want."

"Oooh, oh, let me tell them about Eddie!" A girl called from the same room.

Tybalt led us to them, and we crashed on the floor with three girls and the two guys.

"I'm Tanya by the way. Well Edward, is uber hot, and he can read minds. Run your fingers through it hair, of a weird bronze, as well as gorgeous piano fingers. And that voice, I've only met him a few times, but I love him to bits, but he holds no love in his heart for me. It's not that he can't love it's that his heart is only for Bella. That's his wife, and I haven't seen her since the wedding and she was human, I know she was changed by Edward when the Volturi came knocking, and now wherever she is the Volturi won't go near. By the way, Edward can read minds."

"There's Jasper and Alice. Alice is really cool. Like a pixie, really hyper, loves shopping, and can see the future. She's super cool. And Jasper is her husband, he can control emotions, and he always looks like he's in pain, but that's just because he's trying to deny his thirst." Another girl said, "I'm Irina by the way,"

"Then there's of course Emmett. He's a bit of an overly huge teddy bear. You'll love him like a brother. And his wife Rosalie, if she was human, she would be on the cover of sports illustrated, the swim suit edition." Tybalt stated.

"And last there's Carlisle and Esme. They are wonderful people, they love us like family, they'll love you. Esme will help you when your in trouble, tell you off if you've broken her precious ornaments, and she'll be a proper mom. Carlisle's a doctor, but he's lovely, and he's a real father figure, but he's still hot." Tanya finished.

**-x-**

We spent about a month with the wonderful people in Alaska. The girls finally went back home to their coven, and Tybalt and Jamie took us south. We made the journey an enjoyable one, taking our time to see the world around us, not just heading straight to where the Cullen family were hiding.

Tybalt is really nice. And he's kind of funny. Him and Jamie are actual brothers, and are from an Italian family from Ireland. They have a really weird sense of humour, and can sense when the other is in trouble, it's their only power, but it keeps them together, and that's how they wanna be. Ana and I really like them; they're cool, and not like all the other guys that we've encountered. To be honest they are proper gentlemen, I must remember to thank this Esme for that.

**Back in Forks**

Carlisle was home early, and he was standing on the stairs waiting for everyone else to get back. He was worried about how his family would react to the news. They had been here way too long, and it was time to move on. Carlisle knew that it might be a challenge to get Bella to move, but she would realise that they had too, and Alice and Jasper would willingly move to the new home, mostly because Alice would know where it was and would be researching the nearest shopping malls as he stood there, and Jasper would follow Alice anywhere. Edward would of course know it was time to move on, and would be a major help in the convincing Bella area if she was a problem. Esme would just move home anyway, and he was sure she would love the new place he had found. Emmett and Rose would choose, they would either stay with the family or go away on a vacation for a few years; all depending on what the new house and surrounding area was like.

Esme was first to arrive home, she saw Carlisle standing on the stairs and knew exactly what was going on. She gave him a smile filled with love and happiness, and in that loving gesture she handed the silent questions to her husband. He smiled back, and replied, "All in due time."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were next to arrive home. They had also been in the game long enough to know that when Carlisle was home early and waiting for them by the front door, it meant moving time. They didn't say a word, just went to sit in the lounge with Esme.

Bella was next to arrive, she was a bit bemused by the sight of Carlisle being home early.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Everything that isn't down?" Carlisle said in return, "Family meeting." He said on a more serious note, and with that Bella joined Esme and the boys in the lounge.

Alice and Rosalie were the last to arrive. "I know, and we're going to love it, don't worry." Alice squeaked running straight through to meet Jasper.

Rose just shrugged and walked through. Carlisle followed her.

When everyone was quiet he began to talk.

"Most of you, will already know what's going on. We're moving house, we have been in Forks far to long, and will be leaving shortly. I am aware of the guests who are coming, so I have sent notice on ahead, that they are to meet us at our new residence. Any questions?" Carlisle spoke

"Yeah, where are we moving to?" Emmett asked.

"It doesn't have an exact location, but it is a beautiful cabin, high in the mountains, with a little village." Alice answered, "Esme you are going to love it. And there are plenty of Mountain lions Edward."

A smile crossed Edward's face, and Esme seemed to drop into deep thought.

Maybe this was his best idea yet.


	15. 14 Happy Ending

**Esme POV**

My boys, my beautiful boys. Tyblat and Jamie. It's so nice to see them again. My extended Family.

And they brought two wonderful girls with them too. AJ and Ana.

Carlisle met them while he was hunting. Bringing them all back to the house. It wasn't long before Alice was through the front door, and talking to them. Welcoming the girls like they'd been sisters for years. Rose and Bella followed shortly. Rosalie, stealing Tybalt, taking him to the garage; her car was her pride and joy and Tybalt was just as much in love with it as she was. Emmett, Jasper and Edward weren't long behind. Jamie immediately challenged Emmett to a wrestling match, getting them outside before it began was the only problem; Japser and Edward left to referee.

Alice and Bella took Ana upstairs. Probably finding rooms and planning a shopping trip. AJ stayed behind.

"Mrs Cullen, can I speak with you a moment?" She asked.

"Of course, what is it dear?"

"Ana and I, well I'm sorry if by us being here we get you into trouble. You sound like wonderful people, but I'm not sure I trust Aro not to be following us." She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, "We're on the run. Casius wants us dead, well more dead than we are now. And there are guards searching high and low for us. Ana told me once of a legend, one which Aro himself did not challenge; Tybalt said she was here. She'll keep us safe, but I don't want us to be a burden upon you or your family."

"Acacia-Jayne, listen to me. You and your sister are welcome here as long as you wish." I pulled her into an embrace, "I won't let Aro take you away. When you arrived with Tybalt and Jamie, you became part of the family. We'll all keep you..."

The front door was smashed open, and the Volturi Guard, followed by Edward and his brothers marched into my home.

"We do not want to hurt you, but hand over the Andromeda Sisters." The head of the guard stated.

Ana came rushing down the stairs and pulled AJ from my arms. They headed for the french doors; but were stopped when they were circled.

"You are not getting the girls," I argued, I wasn't letting these people have two vampires, who oozed an aura of innocence.

**Bella POV**

Before we had chance to stop her, Ana was downstairs. Alice and I followed only to see the Volturi Guard surrounding Esme, AJ and Ana.

The Guard circled tighter once Esme had made her stand.

I wasn't in control of my own actions at this point. All I knew was the anger building up inside. I felt my eyes change colour and I closed them to try and concentrace on becoming calm.

**-x-**

"Bella?" I heard my beloved Edward call.

I opened my eyes, and the guard was gone. Esme was stood, her arms holding Ana and AJ to her, the three of them stood in the centre of the room surrounded by a pile of dust.

"They're gone?" I asked.

"All of them. Volturi too it seems."

Edward pulled me in for a hug. "Are we free for our Happy Ending now?"

Everyone began to laugh; no more threats no more danger, just living like one big family.

**-x-**

A few months later, and the house was decorated in delicate white, and Alice was rushing around trying to make sure everything was perfect. Carmen had banned her from the Bridal dressing room. I never thought I'd see the day, but it seems I have.

We all stood in the living room, looking towards the forest beyond. Edward sat at his piano, Tybalt stood by the alter and Jamie beside him.

All waiting for Anastatia.

Edward began to play, and we all turned to watch as AJ walked with her sister. Carmen had taken her space next to her husband, and the wedding had begun.

Ana's dress was beautiful, designed by Alice. Matching the name to the dress; Alice had designed something along the lines of a disney wedding had ensued. AJ had been happy to help, and had delcared that she's never get married if this was all the fuss she had to deal with.

Finally the lost Princess had found her Prince, and hopefully a Happy Ending.

_Fin_


End file.
